The Little Prince
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: No Summary / HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN XD


**Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

 **Little Prince**

 **.**

"KYAAAAAAAAA."

"OPPA SARANGHAEEE."

Teriakan histeris yang berasal dari para fans itu terdengar, menyebutkan nama masing-masing idola mereka. Warna Sapphire Blue memenuhi arena konser boyband yang terkenal didunia, The King of Hallyu Star Super Junior.

Boyband yang beranggotakan tujuh orang pria tampan itu menyanyikan setiap lagu dan rapp dengan begitu sempurna. Mereka juga menunjukkan kehebatan mereka dalam menari. Membuat para fans semakin berteriak heboh dan menggila.

Lagu Shining Star mengudara, para member duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan dan menyanyikan lagu itu bersama dengan para fans. Lagu yang romantis sebagai ucapan cinta kepada para fans yang sudah mencintai mereka dan menyempatkan untuk hadir dikonser itu. Ini adalah hari terakhir konser Super Junior di Jepang karena besok mereka harus kembali ke Korea untuk menyiapkan konser-konser mereka dinegara lainnya.

"Wow, ini keren." Leader Super Junior itu berteriak senang dan melompat-lompat saat sudah berada di backstage. Gummy smile nga terkembang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Tapi jangan salah, walaupun wajahnya manis tapi tidak ada satupun yang meragukan kepemimpinannya.

"Kau benar, Hyung. Aku akan merindukan dari ke sini lagi." Eternal magnae mereka menanggali dengan sama semangatnya.

Para member mulai berkumpul untuk membicarakan tentang konser hebat mereka tadi, tentang antusias para fans yang sangat tinggi dan meriahnya suasana di arena konser tadi.

"Bagaiman menurutmu magnae?" Pemuda tampan penyuka ikan itu pada original magnae mereka yang berwajah datar. Dia berdecak saat uang ditanya malah balik menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Bagaiman menurutmu konser hari ini, Kibum?"

"Keren."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat semua member hanya bisa menghela napas maklum. Magnae mereka memang seperti itu. Singkat, datar dan tidak ada manis-manisnya. Untung mereka punya dua magnae.

"Kau menunggu persan dari Kyuhyun?"

Kibum menoleh dari Handphone ditangannya pada Hyung bersuara emasnya.

Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan yang lebih mirip penyataan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba meneleponnya?

"Tidak akan diangkat, Hyung."

Yesung mengangguk, dia sedikit banyak mengerti perasaan Kibum. Adik kecilnya ini sedang cemas. Ini sudah hari ketiga mereka di Jepang dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungi ataupun mengangkat telepon dari Kibum. Dia hanya akan mengirim foto aneh setiap mereka selesai konser.

Contohnya saja, di hari pertama Kyuhyun mengirimkannya foto pakaian bayi. Di hari kedua Kyuhyun mengirimkannnya foto bayi lucu dan menggemaskan.

Donghae sampai beranggapn bahwa Kyuhyun sudah selingkuh dari Kibum dengan wanita lain dan bayi difoto itu adalh anak mereka. Shindong juga menambah parah suasana dengan mengatakan bahwa bisa jadi Kyuhyun ingin berpisah dengan Kibum untuk hidup bersama wanita itu dengan anaknya. Eunhyuk sampai-sampai harus melayangkan pukulan dari tangan kurusnya ke kepala dua orang idiot itu.

Kibum menatap intens layar ponsel pintarnya, tanpa sadar Yesung yang duduk disamping Kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Ting!

Layar ponsel Kibum berkedip, para member yangvtadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing mulai merapat pada Kibum begitu bunyi 'ting' itu terdengar. Mereka penasaran dengan apa yang akan Kyuhyun kirim kali ini.

Donghae dan Shindong adalah yang paling penasaran. Mereka sampai harus membuka mata lebar-lebar untuk memastikan kecurigaan mereka yang kemarin benar atau tidak. Kalau tidak benar, mereka akan ikut senang karena Kibum tidak jadi diselingkuhi. Tapi kalau iya, mereka akan balas dendam pada Eunhyuk. Lihat saja nanti.

"Cepat buka Kibum."

Hyungdeul Kibum mulai berisik memintanya untuk cepat-cepat membuka pesan dari Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa tingkah aneh mereka itu membuat para kru mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, apalagi saat mendengar kata 'buka' dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"Kau ingin membukanya atau aku saja yang buka."

Siwon nyengir saat Kibum menatap tajam padanya. Dia berkata seperti itu hanya untuk membantu, salah Kibum sendiri kenapa jadi sangat lamban. Siwon kan jua penasaran.

Tangan Kibum bergerak menekan tanda 'open' di layar Smartphone nya. Member Super Junior yang lain semakin mendekat hingga kepala mereka beradu. Dongahe dan Shindong berada paling depan.

Tujuh pasang mata itu membulat, mereka menatap tak percaya pada layar ponsel Kibum. Seolah-olah mereka sedang melihat Kibum tertawa lebar dan melompat-lompat menarikan dance Chokie Chokie ala Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Mereka terus menatap layar ponsel itu seperti orang idiot hingga suara teriakan Kibum terdengar.

"HYUUUUUUUNG."

Kibum berteriak dengan suara beratnya yang seksi. Diterjangnya member Super Junior satu persatu untuk dipeluk dan dicium dipipi. Kibum tertawa senang dan mulai menarikan dance Chokie Chokie seperti yang mereka bayangkan tadi.

Para member menatap Kibum dan ponselnya secara bergantian masih debgan tampan idiotnya.

Apa dunia akan segera kiamat?

Kata-kata itulah yang terpampang diwajah tampan mereka. Yesung melirik Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk beralih melirik Donghae, Donghae melirik Shindong, Shindong melirik Siwon, Siwon melirik Ryeowook dan Ryeowook melirik, errr... tembok?

Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya itu tertawa dan menari bersama Kibum.

Mereka hanya mengikuti Kibum saja. Kalau Kibum senang berarti mereka juga harus senang, mereka kan saudara. Saudara tapi tidak sedarah, lahir dari ibu yang berbeda dan terbentuk dari sperma yang berbeda jadi wajah mereka juga berbeda. Tapi mereka tetaplah saudara karena mereka sama. Sama-sama gila!.

Karena terlalu gila mereka jadi tidak sadar kalau para kru memperhatikan tingkah gila mereka sekali lagi. Kali ini tidak ada pikiran mesum lagi, mereka hanya berpikir bahwa Super Junior itu gila.

Bukan Super Junior namanya jika tidak gila. Benarkan?

Mereka terus seperti itu -masih asik dengan dunia sendiri hingga mereka tidak melihat ponsel Kibum yang kembali berkedip. Ada pesan baru dari Kyuhyun, kali ini bukan foto lagi tapi teks yang isinya 'Bagaimana rasanya menjadi calon ayah, Daddy?', diatasnya terpampang foto test peck dengan dua garis merah dan disampingnya ada surat keterangan dokter. Itu foto yang membuat mereka jadi gila seperti itu.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Pria manis tersenyum senang. Mata sewarna lelehan caramelnya terpaku pada layar ponsel putihnya, membaca kembali pesan yang tadi dikirimnya pada suami tercintanya. Kyuhyun jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi suaminya itu saat melihat pesan yang dikirimnya. Kyuhyun yakin sebentar lagi Kibum pasti akan meneleponnya. Satu...

Dua...

Ti-

Music Haru Super Junior mengalun dari ponsel Kyuhyun. Nama Kibum terpampang dilayar.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, dia tidak akan mengangkatnya. Biar saja Kibum menelepon sampai seratus kalipun tetap saj tidak akan dia angkat.

Kyuhyun memang sengaja tidak mengangkat telepon dari Kibum, dia mengirimkan foto-foto yang berhubungan dengan bayi itu sebagai kode untuk Kibum. Dia bisa saja menelepon Kibum dan mengatakan secara langsung, tapi itu tidak akan menyenangkan. Menjahili suami datarnya itu baru menyenangkan.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada Kibum?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Itu Sungmin, partner kerjanya di caffe milik orang tua Kibum. Kyuhyun memangbsudah lama bekerja disana dan dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kibum juga disana. Kira-kira saat itu Kyuhyun masih SMA dan Kibum belum menhadi artist terkenal seperti sekarang. Mereka berawal dari sering bertemu, menjadi teman, setelah itu berubah status menjadi kekasih dan kemudian menikah.

"Menjahili Kibum itu menyenangkan, Sungmin." Selalu saja alasan ini yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Aku yang kasihan pada Kibum karena punya istri sepertimu."

Sungmin mengatakan kata-kata itu tanpa beban, dia tidak takut kalau Kyuhyun sampai sakit hati. Mereka sudah lama berteman jadi sudah kenal dengan sifat masing-masing.

"Kenapa? Aku kan manis."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menampilkan wajah polosnya. Sayangnya itu tidak mempan pada Sungmin. Kan tadi Sungmin sudah bilang bahwa mereka itu sudah kenal dengan sifat masing-masing, saking kenalnya Sungmin jadi kebal.

"Wajahmu memang manis tapi kelakuanmu minus."

"Heol. Lihat siapa yang berbicara, kelinci manis dengan kelakuan minus."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"You're wellcome."

KRING!

Sarkasme keduanya terhenti saat lonceng yang tergantung didekat pintu masuk berbunyi. Mereka baru saja kedatangan pelanggan, seorang wanita yang berumur 20-an.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali keposisi mereka dibelakang meja konter, mereka memasang senyum ramah.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Nona."

"Aku ingin memesan Caramel Macchiato."

"Harganya 3.000 won."

Sungmin segera melakukan tugasnya membuatkan pesanan setelah wanita itu membayar sedangkan Kyuhyun bertugas melayani pelanggang. Kadang-kadang mereka akan berganti tugas jika ingin.

"Kau istri Kim Kibum kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dari wanita didepannya. Dia sudah sering ditanyai pertanyaan yang sama dan Kyuhyun sudah tau kelanjutannya.

"Kau terlihat biasa-biasa saja tapi bagaiman bisa seorang Kim Kibum menyukaimu."

Kyuhyun sudah menduga akan seperti ini. Kyuhyun yakin sebentar lagi wanita ini akan mengeluarkan sifat aslinya dan memaki-maki Kyuhyun karena dia istri Kim Kibum, untung saja karena hari sudah cukup malam dan tidak ada pelanggan di caffe itu. Kyuhyun awalnya berpikir, menikah dengan Kibum itu musibah atau anugerah? Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, dia harusnya merasa beruntung karena Kibum mencintainya dan dia juga sama.

Jangan memikirkan perkataan orang lain yang tidak tau apapun tentang kita. Itu yang Kibum katakan dulu padanya.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi tersenyum ramah saat wanita itu justru menatapnya dengan jijik. Sudah biasa, pikirnya.

"Apa yang kau berikan padanya? Tidak mungkin Kibum bisa menyukai orang rendahan sepertimu. Aku yakin kau pasri merayunya. Gigolo sepertimu pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan pria kaya, tampan dan sempurna seperti Kibum. Kau benar-benar -"

"Jalang rendahan."

Sungmin berdiri disamping Kyuhyun, meletakkan segelas Caramel Macchiato dengan kasar diatas meha konter. Dia memotong perkataan kasar wanita itu dengan kata-kata yang tidak kalah kasar. Tidak peduli jika pelanggannya ini adalah wanita dan dia bisa saja sakit hati. Itu bukan urusannya.

Sungmin paling tidak suka jika orang-orang terdekatnya dihina seperti itu.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Aku tadi bilang kau jalang rendahan. Kau tidak dengar? Apa telingamu itu sudah rusak karena syaraf di otakmu itu tidak berfungsi dengan benar. Aku rasa kau harus memeriksakannya ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa sebelum bertambah parah."

Tidak ada hubungannya anatara teling rusak dan Rumah Sakit Jiwa sebenarnya. Tapi kan Sungmin sedang marah. Orang marah itu bebas mengatakan apa yang mereka inginkan. Jadi Sungmin tidak salah, oke.

Wanita itu melotot galak pada Sungmin dan matanya tampak memerah menahan amarah. Wajahnya yang dilapisi make up berlapis-lapis itu tampak mengerikan. Tangnnya menunjuk-nunjuk Sungmin. "Kau! Kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya kau siapa? Simpanan orang kaya, pelacur, germo atau..." Tangan Sungmin bersedekap dan dia menyeringai. "Jalang rendahan?"

Kyuhyun menatap ngeri pada Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu dengan santainya apalagi pada seorang wanita? Kyuhyun tidak ingin ikut campur, dia jadi penonton saja. Jarang-jarang ada tontonan seperti ini.

"Kalian lihat saja. Aku akan mengadukan kalian pada bos kalian. Panggil bos kalian."

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum mengejek. "Kau ingin mengadu? Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengadukanmu karena sudah berani menghina menantu kesayangan bosku. Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan mati hari ini. Kau ingin aku memanggilnya sekarang?"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, raut wajahnya masih terlihat marah tapi wajahnya sudah memucat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia pergi begitu saja.

Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Harusnya kau membalasnya. Jangan jadi terlalu baik Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi Sungmin. Dia berjalan begitu saja membawa Caramel Machiato yang ditinggalkan wanita itu.

"Tunggu, Nona. Kau meninggalkan sesuatu."

"Apa?" Bentak wanita itu.

"Harga dirimu." Kyuhyun memberikan Caramel Machiato ditangannya masih dengan senyum ramah. "Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah seperti harga dirimu begitu saja. Kau bahkan sampai datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan orang rendahan sepertiku. Aku jadi berpikir seberapa rendah harga dirimu itu, Nona?"

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan dengan senyum ramahnya kearah wanita yang sudah berlari pergi meninggalkan caffe.

Kyuhyun berbalik. Senyum ramahnya berubah menjadi seringaian saat caramel itu bertemu dengan mata rubah Sungmin.

"Apa aku terlalu baik?" Ucapnya dengan mata mengerjap polos membuat Sungmin tertawa dengan keras.

Mereka itu adalah dua orang berwajah manis dengan kelakuan minus.

Sungmin dengan kata-kata kasarnya dan Kyuhyun dengan lidah tajamnya.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Kibum berjalan pelan diantara gelapnya keadaan dirumah mewah itu. Dia tidak mau repot-repot menghidupkan lampu. Ini sudah jam 02.37 pagi.

Kibum baru saja mendarat di Korea, memang lebih cepat dari jadwal seharusnya. Dia sudah minta izin pada menejer dan member lainnya dan mereka mengizinkan. Kibum ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan istri manisnya, dia juga ingin menyapa calon anaknya.

Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan, takut membangunkan Kyuhyun. Dia melibat Kyuhyun sudah tidur dengan nyenyak diatas kasur. Seperti biasa lampu kamar tidak pernah dimatikan karena Kyuhyun takut gelap.

Kibun melangkah dengan pelan kearah ranjang. Dia merangkak naik dan tidur disamping Kyuhyun. Mata hitam Kibum sibuk memperhatikan wajah manis istrinya yang terlihat semakin manis saat tidur lelap seperti ini.

"I'm home." Ucap Kibum sambil mengecup dahi Kyuhyun dengan lembut kemudian beralih pada bibir merahnya.

Kibum menunduk, menatap pada perut rata Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengusap dengan lembut. Anaknya ada disini. Dia jadi tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu.

"Hello Babby. I'm your Daddy."

Kibum mengecup perut Kyuhyun, mengucapkan selamat pada anaknya. Kemudian dia beralih lagi pada wajah manis Kyuhyun dan sekali lagi mengecup bibir pink itu. Mereka baru tiga hari tidak bertemu tapi Kibum sudah sangat rindu. Sepertinya Kibum harus minta libur pada menejernya agar dia bisa pergi jalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun -anggap saja bulan madu kedua mereka.

Memikirkan itu membuat Kibum jadi bersemangat. Dia harus tidur agar besok bisa bangun pagi -sebenarnya ini juga sudah pagi untuk menjalankan rencananya. Tangan Kibum menyusup memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, menarik istrinya itu untuk masuk ke pelukannya. Kibum mulai menutup matanya dan menyusul Kyuhyun kealam mimpi.

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Ini fanfic yang dibuat tadi pagi. Idenya dateng pas lagi kesel-keselnya karena Ff yang seharusnya di upload hari ini malah kehapus -lagi.

Hope you like it.

 **HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN XD**


End file.
